


Costume Confessional

by marklesparkle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Halloween AU, M/M, but i had fun writing it so!!!, i lov the spooky time of year, mark hates halloween in this srry, markhyuck rise, mentions of one direction nd voltron im srry, rated for swearing (as usual lmfao), this is short nd dumb, unedited again oop, wodijwedjewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marklesparkle/pseuds/marklesparkle
Summary: It's five days until Halloween and Mark won't agree to any of the couples costumes Donghyuck suggests. The result is way more adorable than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: person A goes to person B and says “we should be a couple for halloween.”
> 
> update: edited on 11/17/16

It’s well known information that Halloween’s a Big Deal™ to Lee Donghyuck. He takes costume choice very seriously every holiday and this year is no different. The only problem with Donghyuck’s passion for all things spooky is that he’s best friends with Lee Minhyung, better known as “just Mark.” Donghyuck personally likes to call him the biggest stick in the mud when it comes to Halloween (and only Halloween because Mark is a pretty fun guy every other time of the year. Emphasis on pretty.)

Donghyuck thinks God must be punishing him because it gets harder and harder each year to get Mark to agree to his dress up ideas. It was kind of tradition for them to go in some sort of couples costumes because that’s what best friends do, right? So, here he is in Mark’s room, trying to convince the other to agree to just _one_ of his ideas.

 “Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?”

“No.”

“Ron and Hermione?”

“No.”

“Harry and Louis?”

“ _No_ , Donghyuck,” Mark huffs. “I’m not leaving the dorm dressed like a time-warped twink from 2012.”

Donghyuck crosses his arms, cutting his eyes at the older boy. “Who the fuck said you have to be Louis? I’ll take one for the team and wear the suspenders if it means you’ll finally agree with me on a costume because I don’t know if you know this but Halloween is in five days. Five days!” To Donghyuck’s annoyance, Mark doesn’t seem too bothered by this news; he continues to scroll through the feed on his phone, seemingly unaffected by the announcement. He was always more of a Christmas guy, anyway.

“Your ideas are all stupid; I don’t know why we can’t just go as something simple like salt and pepper.”

“ _My_ ideas are stupid? You just suggested we dress up as matching condiments!” Donghyuck cries, feeling frustrated and also kind of hurt. _Fuck you Mark Lee, you adorable piece of shit. My ideas are amazing, thank you very much. You’re lucky you’re cute because if you were anyone else I wouldn’t hesitate to choke you for questioning my creative authority at a time like this._ “If you don’t agree to something soon I’m going to be forced to leave you behind. I know that a good solider never leaves anyone behind but this is Halloween we’re talking about and your life isn’t actually at stake- just my opportunity to carry on my title as having the most bitching costume at Jaehyun’s party for the third year in a row.”

From his seat on the bed, Mark looks up from his phone to raise an eyebrow at Donghyuck. Today he’s wearing a nice red sweater and black beanie that sits cozily on his head but still allows the hair around his ears to be visible. In addition, circle lenses perch delicately on the slope of his nose and Donhyuck’s heart threatens to melt at the sight. The weather outside had been starting to chill recently and Donghyuck can’t be more fucking thankful for a cold front because Mark looks extra snuggly and adorable in big sweaters.

The motion of Mark waving his hands wildly above his head caught Donghyuck’s attention. “-hyuck? Hello? Earth to Lee Donghyuck?”

“Oh, shit, sorry. Zoned out, haha,” he awkwardly coughs before continuing on. “But as I was saying, can you please just choose something? Because I really don’t want to have to resort to asking Chenle to be my other half for a night. It would be super weird to be dressed up without you but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

At the mention of being replaced Mark frowns deeply, the corners of his mouth dipping.  He may hate being decked out so extravagantly every Halloween but that doesn’t mean he wants to spend the night alone while Donghyuck goes out dressed as the counterpart of Zhong Chenle, for God’s sake! Also, it’s common knowledge that if Donghyuck wants to do something then Mark is always on board with whatever it is if it means making Donghyuck happy (because he has a really great smile if you ask Mark.)

Mark locks his phone and sets it on the bedside table face down, turning his full attention onto the younger boy. He thinks back to all the couple ideas mentioned and tries to think of which would be the least embarrassing but would also satisfy Donghyuck’s wishes. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask is out and so is Ron and Hermione because whereas Mark doesn’t mind the thought of either of them dressing up as girls, he knows from female friends that skirts can be uncomfortable and if he’s going to be mortified at a party it’s not going to be because his skirt rips. Harry and Louis is out for the sole reason that Mark isn’t a fan of One Direction and thinks suspenders with stripes are ugly. Harry Styles also willingly dresses in what seems to be drapes from his great grandmother’s house these days and he’s not about to do that, either.

Overall, Donghyuck’s ideas were good but they didn’t fit Mark’s standards in one way or another. Plus, Donghyuck chose all actual couples who are in actual relationships or were accused of being romantically involved, too, which is strange considering the fact that they’re just friends. Because they are just friends, right? Mark’s face heats up at the sudden question penetrating his platonic subconscious because _Why am I even thinking this way? Of course we’re just friends, why would you think any differently? So what if he chose actual literal couples costumes of people who are either married or are assumed to have been secretly dating under their idol status? You’re overthinking this, Mark Lee. Get your shit together._

Ignoring the weird fluttering in the pit of his stomach, Mark finds the courage to suggest a costume of his own, even if he knows Donghyuck will more than likely call it lame. “Don’t ditch me for Chenle, okay? You know I’ll eventually break so don’t even act like recruiting someone else is an option this late in the game.” He licks his lips. “I honestly don’t want either of us to have to wear a skirt and run the risk of potentially showing our asses to the world and the whole Larry thing is just a big negative. So, what about Keith and Lance? They’re both dudes, wear clothes we can easily find in a mall or something, and control flying lions. What’s not to like?”

Donghyuck rolls the wheeled desk chair he’s sitting in closer to Mark’s bed. He’s known the older has a minor obsession with Voltron since it came out on Netflix earlier this summer but to go as the most highly shipped couple from the show on Halloween night when most of their dorky friends will know exactly what they’re dressed as? Donghyuck can’t help but become flustered. “I’ve only seen one episode, though.”

“Yeah, and when was the last time you’ve actively watched Sailor Moon? When you were five? C’mon, admit that Klance would be cool,” Mark nudges Donghyuck with his elbow, grinning toothily. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, suddenly regretting moving from his earlier position from across the room. Up close Mark’s smile is even more bright and Donghyuck wants to die because how can someone’s teeth be so _cute_?

Mark’s right, Klance would be really awesome but there’s one more suggestion Donghyuck hasn’t mentioned yet and he’s more nervous about saying it out loud than he’s ever been for anything in his life. If it goes horribly wrong, he can easily play it off as a joke and pretend like Mark hasn’t just crushed his fucking heart- even if the other boy does it nearly every day without noticing.

Donghyuck’s in an internal war with himself because he’s been in love with Lee Minhyung since he saw him moving in down the street eight years ago. Now they’re both at university, sharing an apartment and spending more time together than either thought possible and the feelings are just getting _worse_. Taeyong’s told him multiple times to tell Mark already but he doesn’t understand how hard that is. What if Mark freaks out and never wants to be friends with him again? What if he kicks Donghyuck out of the apartment? What if Mark says he’s fine with it but then their friendship is ruined forever because he’s secretly really disapproving of homosexuality but doesn’t want to hurt Donghyuck’s feelings any more than the rejection already will? There’s so many risks involved and the thought of confessing by itself has Donghyuck ready to pass out but Johnny always said “no risk, no reward” and while Johnny isn’t the most reliable or inspirational person Donghyuck’s ever met he does have a happy relationship that started with a confession of his own, which is better that Donghyuck’s miserable, single life.

But, right now Mark is sitting so, so close and his eyes are big and bright and beautiful and he’s looking at nothing else but Donghyuck. That sweet smile is still gracing his mouth and Donghyuck’s chest feels like it really will explode if he doesn’t get this over with. He takes a deep breath in. _It’s now or never._

“You’re right, I haven’t sat down to watch Sailor Moon since grade school but I think I have an even better idea than Klance.”

Mark wants to roll his eyes because can’t Donghyuck go with what he wants to do for just _one_ year? Pushing his irritation aside for the betterment of their friendship, Mark says, “Um, okay? What else do you have in mind?” Donghyuck gulps. His heart is beating so hard it hurts and his palms are starting to sweat for real; he hopes Mark doesn’t notice his sudden change in behavior so before the eldest among the two can say something about his behavior, Donghyuck goes for it. _Now or never,_ the voice inside his head reminds.

“I think we should be a couple for Halloween,” he mutters, eyes darting everywhere but Mark.

There’s a silence that envelops them before Donghyuck finally swallows his pride and looks back at him. Mark’s staring at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. “What?” he questions, suddenly snapping out of his shock to speak. “I thought we always went as a couple for Halloween?”

Donghyuck takes another deep breath. “I mean as a _real_ couple. Like boyfriends.”

The explanation seems to trigger something in Mark because his eyes get even larger and Donghyuck is almost afraid his eyes are going to pop out of his skull and that it’ll be all his fault for killing Mark and all their friends are going to murder him when they find out because everyone loves Mark, not just him, and _ohmygod_ how is he going to break this to Jisung? He’ll probably cry so much. He never would’ve confessed if he knew he was going to end up-

Donghyuck’s intramural ramblings are cut off abruptly because Mark’s laughing. His hands are cupping his mouth and his eyes are in little half-moons and if he wasn’t as extremely amused at Donghyuck’s terribly tacky confession as he seems to be, Donghyuck probably would’ve found himself laughing, too. Instead, he feels like running to his own room and crying in a ball for the next forty-eight hours because love is cruel and he hates Mark Lee’s pretty face even if he’s ugly when he laughs.

Seeing the frown on Donghyuck’s face, Mark quickly stops giggling and shakes his head. He extends both arms out until his palms are flat against Donghyuck’s shoulders and they’re face to face. The younger almost wants to push him away but then he sees the glint of something in Mark’s eyes and stops to listen to what’s inevitably about to come out of his best friend’s mouth.

“You like me? _The_ Lee Donghyuck likes _me_?”

The emphasis has Donghyuck rolling his eyes but he nods anyway. “Yes. I, Lee Donghyuck, have a big, fat, gay crush on you, Lee Minhyung, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Mark’s hands squeeze Donghyuck’s shoulders and before he can register what’s happening, a clingy Mark has wrapped himself around Donghyuck’s neck in a nearly suffocating hug. Mark’s body is warm against his own and Donghyuck wants to sob again because Mark Lee is so fucking adorable.

He accepts that Mark has no plans of moving off him anytime soon so he settles for placing his arms around Mark’s back and leaning his head against the other’s whose head is buried cutely in the crook of Donghyuck’s shoulder. He sighs in content and closes his eyes because this is definitely a better reward to his risk than he was expecting.     

Mark abruptly jerks his head up, startling Donghyuck. “Wait, so does this mean we’re together now?”

Donghyuck chuckles. “If you want to be, yeah.”

A blush settles on Mark’s cheeks before he nods shyly. “That’d be nice.”

“Okay.” Donghyuck tightens his hold around Mark’s frame, grinning again. “We still don’t have actual costumes for the party, though.”

“Who cares? Would you rather have a boyfriend or a crown for best costume?” Mark inquires, narrowing his eyes.

At this, Donghyuck starts cackling because _wow,_ Mark really does hate Halloween. “Okay, okay. Noted. No party, no costumes, no Halloween. We can stay home this weekend, alright?”

Mark’s eyes soften as he tucks himself back into Donghyuck’s shoulder, shifting comfortably.

“Thank you.”

Donghyuck smiles for what feels like the thousandth time in the last hour even if Mark can't see him. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> happy (early) halloween!!!!
> 
> twt + curious cat: m4rk1ee


End file.
